An Alternate Confrontation
by Lukeskywal
Summary: Amy and Dan have an alternate confrontation with the woman who killed their parents, Isabel Kabra. A three chapter story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I hope you like this. It's just another Isabel vs. Amy and Dan. Please review, follow, favorite, bla, bla, bla...what else am I forgetting? Oh yes, don't think for a second that I own the 39 Clues!**

**Enjoy! :)**

They were doomed.

Amy and Dan stood isolated in the hotel corridor. So did Isabel Kabra, but only for a moment. Then the surprise subsided into a sickly sweet smile.

"Ah, Amy and Dan." she purred, "This is quite an opportunity. Well for me, anyway. For you I don't think it's going to be so good."

Amy spat, "And why's that?"

"Because," Isabel said, "I know more than you know. And if you don't do as I say, you'll be very sorry."

"I'm sorry." Dan said sweetly, "But we're on a task. For your boss I believe. So the deal's off."

Isabel stared darkly and at the boy. "What boss?"

"Vesper One. You know, the guy who's wanting us to get all these strange and valuable items? Yeah, him. I bet he wants you to do something too."

"You don't know a thing about that." Isabel growled.

Amy pried, "So you work for Vesper One do you?"

Isabel's irritated expression intensified but she didn't respond and instead produced a gun from her purse. She turned Dan.

"The serum. You have it, don't you?"

Amy gasped. Does Dan really have...?

Dan looked at the ground. "No..."

Isabel aimed the gun at his head.

"Don't lie to me, idiot boy. Where is it?" She pressed.

"I haven't made it all yet." Dan mumbled.

She cursed and slammed Dan against the wall. "Why haven't you made it yet?"

Amy shrieked, "Let go of my brother!"

Isabel grasped the squirming boy by the neck. She swiveled the gun at Amy.

"And you darling have a task to do from this supposed Vesper One, so why don't you go along and do what he says."

"Without Dan? Not on my life!"Amy said.

Isabel smiled maliciously. "We'll I'm afraid he's tak-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Dan kicked hard at Isabel's knee and the woman buckled. Amy saw this and rushed forward toward her. She collided into her just as Dan recoiled from Isabel's grip.

"Aargh!"

Then Isabel's elbow smashed against the fire alarm glass and enabled the siren as she fell. Hotel Room doors opened and the guests rushed out in blind panic as they raced around the fallen body. An older man recognized Isabel and crouched to the floor to help her up.

"I know you!" He exclaimed, "You're that lady who runs that organization-what is it- AidsWorksWonders? I think what you do is great! Good lord, is that a gun!?"

She regarded him as an unwanted pest but now she took advantage if him.

"These wild teenagers were trying to kill me! But I grabbed the gun off them!" Isabel declared.

The man turned to Amy and Dan. "You're coming with me!" he announced.

They both turned and sprinted off in a panic. They had to get away fast.

"HEY! Come back! There's a fire in the building!" The man shouted.

Amy glanced over her shoulder to see the man marching towards them, and a seething Isabel following closely behind.

"We have to get to the stairs!" Dan said.

At that moment, they crashed into Jake and Atticus.

"There you are, we were hunting all over for you guys!" Atticus said with relief.

Dan replied, "Yeah well we have a couple more hunting for us."

"The Wyomings?"

"Nope, even worse."

Just then, Isabel and the man rounded the corner towards them.

Isabel shouted, "Get those criminals!"

They all turned and ran toward the staircase.

The foursome pushed open the stairwell door and leaped down the steps four at a time. They could hear the pounding footsteps of their pursuers, both Isabel and the man making shouts of protests. Then the worst happened. Amy tripped on Jake's foot and fell onto a platform on the staircase.

"NO!" Dan screamed.

Jake and Atticus halted. Dan tried to lift Amy up but it was failing.

"I've twisted my ankle!" Amy sobbed.

The sound of Isabel and her companion was getting ever nearer. Dan calculated that it would only take half a minute for the two to reach them.

"We can't leave her here, we'll need to carry her!" Dan said rapidly.

Jake scooped her over his shoulders and with a nod they all resumed their escape, Jake being more careful especially. In about a minute, they had reached the bottom and were about to open the door.

Dan panicked. "I can't open it!"

"Let me try!" Jake offered as he tugged on the door handle whilst having a moaning Amy on her shoulder. They could sense Isabel and the man rushing down the stairs. They were close. Then they appeared on the last flight of stairs, yelling for them to stop.

"Hurry!" Atticus urged.

Jake said through clenched teeth. "I'm...trying..."

Then the door burst open and in an instant, Dan, Atticus and Jake holding Amy floored it out into the masses of people surging out of the hotel main entrance. They entwined themselves into the crowd to prevent being spotted. Dan glanced behind him and saw them both - the man frowning as he tried to search through the hoards of people and an even more infuriated Isabel. He knew that if she spotted them, she would kill them.

They all managed to exit the hotel and they were now running together, away from the building. After a few blocks, they came to a stop outside an old factory.

"We need to get her to a Doctor." Jake said resolutely, putting Amy down. "We can't go on with Amy having a broken ankle."

"It's only twisted." Amy said, trying to sound meek but instead it came out tense.

"There's a public hospital not that far away." Atticus complied. "It's just down the road."

Dan said, "Great, let's go there!"

"Going somewhere?"

All four turned to see Isabel standing victoriously in front of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Isabel Kabra clutched the gun as she pointed it at the four shocked teenagers.

"How did you find us?" Dan sputtered.

"I have a mind of a Lucian; you can't run away from me." Isabel said.

Amy found her voice. "Uh, actually we have escaped you plenty of times."

Isabel ignored this and walked over to a side door of the factory and punched in a code. The door opened and she ordered them inside.

Dan looked quite surprised. "Is this a secret hideout - or a Vesper stronghold?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out." She snarled.

They all entered through the side door and walked down a long corridor until they came to a large room, in which contained conveyor belts, catwalks, and large machines and boxes. Then Dan looked closer.

"Is this a toy factory?"

There were trampolines, large balls, soft toys and even a giant half-inflated bouncy castle in the corner. Isabel marched them up a staircase leading to a catwalk several feet in the air. Dan noticed Jake trying to find a way to escape through the intense gaze of his eyes looking at the ground. Amy hobbled along on Jake's shoulder, wincing with pain but trying to make sense of their present circumstances. Once they had reached the top, they were then led along until they stopped directly above a machine, completely open at the top.

"Huddle together, little chickens." Isabel said with a menacing tone. "Unless you'd rather me shoot you all here right now."

"You wouldn't!" Jake snarled.

She laughed. "We'll see about that."

To Isabel's convenience, there was a rope lying on the side railing and she immediately grabbed it.

"You're going to tie us up?" Amy exclaimed.

"Of course. For the first part."

Atticus interjected. "You can't do that alone because we'll, in actuality, physically pummel you."

"Is that right Little Guardian?" Isabel mocked. "Did you, in actuality, think I'd physically tie you up myself?"

With that, she took out her phone and dialed a number.

"Get here now!" She barked into it. "Where I told you I'd be."

Amy gasped. "This was all a plan?"

"And you fell right into it."Isabel gloated. "Welcome to immeasurable pain and agony!"

The four were dumbstruck, they couldn't do anything. Isabel was holding the gun so they couldn't escape. But if they stayed there, then they would get tied up. They were trapped.

But now was there only chance to do something. Jake was still devising a plan. Dan reckoned that whatever he did, he would play along. But maybe there was a chance for something more...

"What an odd place to have an AidsWorksWonders fortress!" Dan remarked. "I can't imagine what else this would be."

Isabel turned to him. "My charity doesn't have any fortresses! I am dedicated to saving lives!"

"But does that disclude us?"Amy asked. She had caught on to Dan.

Isabel gave them a withering look.

"Yes! You're an imposter! A hypocrite! Your charity is a fraud!" Dan proclaimed. He was having fun watching the woman's reaction to this.

"Say, what happened to that man that helped you earlier?"

Isabel was fuming. The murderous look in her eyes made it clear that she wanted to kill them as soon as she could. So why didn't she just shoot them?

"He was an asset at first but he soon became an unwanted liability." Isabel answered to Dan's previous question.

Atticus looked shocked. "You shot him?"

She didn't answer. Clearly, she had. But Dan was still trying to get around why Isabel hadn't already shot them. Maybe...just maybe, it's because she hasn't got any bullets. That explains why she's relying on her associates to get here.

Amy's ankle wasn't feeling so sore and she challenged the woman. "Where are the hostages being kept?"

Isabel smirked. "I knew you'd ask about that sooner or later. Of course I'm not going to tell you."

Amy was boiling with rage. "We know you're a Vesper." she snarled, "We're not sure if you are Vesper Two. You could be the one were working for, Vesper One. But we know you are a Vesper through and through. You only care about yourself, you and your scam of a charity."

"I believe in AidsWorksWonders!" Isabel declared.

"Yes, we get that. You believe that you can use it so everyone can look up to you as their leader. Your hunger for power is so ruthless that you leave obvious traces."

Isabel was mad. Her face couldn't have been any angrier. She was really going to end them now. And Dan was certain that she would've shot them by now. His theory was proving to be correct by the second.

Then the door opened downstairs and in walked three of Isabel's guards. Isabel smiled snidely. She knew she had won. And Dan was going to prove her wrong.

••••

"CHARRRRRGE!"

Dan rushed forward, throwing Isabel off guard. She desperately aimed the gun.

"Don't come any closer!" she shouted.

But by then it was too late. Dan plowed into Isabel and she fell to the ground. Her guards meanwhile were momentarily confused when Isabel had shouted and were clustered together halfway up the staircase. When they saw that their boss had fallen, they surged forward. The Cahills and Rosenblooms immediately sprinted off down the catwalk while Isabel began getting back up. The guards were now catching up to them, even as Isabel stood there with calm and patience. With a sickening thought, Amy knew they were going to lose.

Then, they clambered down a staircase until they were back at ground level.

"Where to?" Jake hissed.

The henchmen were now at the top of the staircase, while Amy spotted the figure of Isabel lurking in the shadows above them, heading toward the entrance. Behind them was plain wall.

They were trapped.

But no, there was something. The enormous half-inflated bouncy castle. Before she could give it a second thought, Amy dove into the depths of the colorful monstrosity. In desperate action, so did Dan, Jake and Atticus.

Now Isabel's goons were rushing toward them. In less than a few seconds, they had also plunged into the bouncy castle. What followed could only be described as a confused and blabbering struggle.

Atticus's light body was vaulted forward as the goons landed on the half-inflated mass. He landed on one of the goons and another squashed figure which he could only make out was Amy. Jake found himself on top of another goon and he frantically clutched his neck tight. Dan wasn't so lucky and he was struggling with a goon who was crushing his body inexorably. The mayhem lasted for about two minutes until a voice shouted: "Enough you fools!"

Everyone immediately halted in mid-chokehold, punch and assault.

Isabel stood there with an irritated stance, rope in hand. With a sigh she barked, "By my side!"

Her goons immediately departed and they joined Isabel while she handed the rope to one of her men. "Tie them up!"

The four knew better than to resist and they stood bunched together as they allowed her goons to tie them up. Isabel looked particularly triumphant. While the Cahills and Rosenblooms were being tied up, she marched over to a machine and with a flick of a switch, turned it on. A conveyor belt extending from it activated and dragged bundles of soft toy errors into the mouth of the machine. Atticus looked closer as the rope tightened against him and made out large blades and gears, razor sharp teeth spinning fast. He gasped. She wasn't going to...

"Right!" Isabel announced happily, "Now's the part where Dan tells me where he is keeping the serum or he and his friends will be cut into pieces."

"You're a monster!" Amy shouted.

Isabel shrugged. "Call me what you wish, I am one person at the end of the day."

"And a horrible person you are! Imagine if you're followers found out what you're really like!" Dan fired.

Isabel snapped, "They already know what I'm really like! They see me as their leader!"

"Rubbish!" All four spat.

Isabel recoiled with disgust before laughing maniacally.

"I never thought those would be your last words but nevertheless..."

She turned to goons. "Throw them on the belt!"

Her goons dragged the struggling and squirming teenagers to the conveyor belt. There was no use. They were about to die. They all knew it. Even Isabel who smirked with amusement.

Despite all the best efforts from Amy, Dan, Jake and Atticus, they couldn't escape the grasp of Isabel's goons. The rope was too tight. The men hauled them up onto the belt. When they let go of them, doom would certainly befall them. Dan tried to come up with a possible way to escape, but the chances of it were dismal. He panicked. So did the rest if them.

Then the goons let go.

Isabel held up a hand. "Wait."

Immediately, Dan felt strong hands clutch the ropes they were tied too. She had stopped their impending doom. But why? Maybe she had a change if heart or...

"The serum." Isabel said calmly. "Where is it for the last time?"

Dane's hopes faded. Of course she wouldn't let them go. She's Isabel Kabra for Pete's sake. Once a snake has a grip on its prey, it doesn't let go until death.

Dan challenged. "Your going to kill us even if I told you where or what it was. There's no way I'm telling you!"

He noticed Amy had a staunch look on her face, hard as stone.

Isabel made a face which showed induration for not getting this vital information, but she resumed her smile.

"You're right. It is so good to think that my face will be the last thing you see before you're deaths. I hope you enjoy it." Then she turned to her goons. "Let them go."

Before anyone made a movement, the door to the exit was opened forcefully. Then in stepped Casper and Cheyenne Wyoming, bickering with one another.

"This is the wrong place!" Casper argued.

Cheyenne shot back. "It's here! The tracker says so!"

Then they both looked up to see Isabel and what she was doing with the Cahills and Rosenblooms.

Dan moaned. "Oh god, it's a Vesper trifecta!"

Isabel let out an exasperated sigh, turned, and marched over to the blond twins. She yelled. "What are you doing here!?"

Cheyenne smiled. "More like, what are YOU doing here? We're making sure the Cahills are obeying Vesper One's demands. It's a bit hard for them if they're tied up like that."

She pointed her finger to them.

Isabel snarled viciously and then blinked in surprise as a blinding flash filled her vision. When her sight cleared, she saw Casper holding a mobile camera.

"Vesper One is going to love this." He murmured as he tapped on the screen of his device.

As quick as a bolt, Isabel swiped the phone from his hands and it clattered to the ground.

"Hey!" Casper shouted.

"Is there something you don't want Vesper One knowing about?" Cheyenne mocked. "Are you scared you might not be Vesper Two anymore?"

"Listen Vesper Six!" Isabel snapped. "When I overrule Vesper One, you're going to be very sorry! I don't care what he's making, I only care for myself. And what I want from them is different!"

Cheyenne nodded. "Oh right, I see. Thanks for telling me that! I'll go show the recording of what you just told us to him. I doubt he'll like it very much."

Isabel stared darkly at her. "You wouldn't dare."

"Watch us."

With that, both twins turned and stalked off back out the door.

"WAIT YOU FOOLS!" Isabel screeched.

They three Vespers all left the building leaving a tied up Amy, Dan, Jake and Atticus with Isabel's hostile goons. But right now, her goons weren't sure of themselves.

"Kill them!" One of them hissed.

"No! We need to follow..."

"Ms. Kabra told us to..."

While the goons were arguing, Dan started to push himself off, the rest of them helping him. They landed into the ground with a thud but was drowned out by the goons rising argument.

"We'll kill them now and catch up with our boss!" A goon with a shaved head said. Then he turned to the tied up teenagers and saw that they'd gone.

"Hey!" He shouted in alarm.

It was too late for the goons though, because Dan and the others had figured out how to escape and now they were running for the door. Amy swooped down and snatched the discarded phone from the ground.

"Get out quick!" Jake yelled.

They made it all out of the factory but they didn't stop sprinting. Just as they'd run away from Isabel at the hotel, they were now doing so with her goons. Fortunately, Isabel and the Wyomings were not in sight. They all stopped outside the same hotel where the false 'fire' has started. Everything seemed normal now, as if there hadn't been any commotion earlier.

"You know what." Amy said. "Lets find another hotel and see what Casper's phone has to offer."

**End of Chapter Two. The final chapter will be released sometime soon. It depends on the amount of reviews and all that jazz. So do all that and Chapter Three will be released soon. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is Chapter Three, the final one for this short story. Think of it what you will. Please review. I have another fanfiction coming. :)**

Amy stood before the rest of them as she read out the text message.

"You're photo is appreciated. The consequences for V-2 will not be pretty, she will be dealt with. Abandon your tracking of our Cahill friends and meet with V-4 at Detonation zone. -V1."

"So they've been tracking us?" Dan asked incredulous.

"Of course they have!" Jake exclaimed. "They're monsters! Idiots, but still monsters."

Amy protested. "Guys, that's not the point! What is interesting is this 'Detonation zone.' Could it be a bomb?"

A protruding silence followed. A bomb would be disastrous, it would kill possibly millions of people. But somehow, Amy didn't think how that could relate to what they were collecting.

"I don't think it's a bomb." Dan said as if he knew what she was thinking.

They all nodded. The detonation zone was still a mystery. Atticus spoke. "We actually have a valuable tool here."

They all stared at him. "How?"

"Well not only can we impersonate Casper and try and outsmart Vesper One, we can look through everything on his phone to see what Vesper secrets we can dig up."

Three pairs of eyes lit up at this.

"What should we reply with?" Amy asked.

Jake countered. "Shouldn't we search the phone first?"

"Lets do that." Dan said.

Amy exited the message and scanned through the list of contacts.

"Bruno, Cheyenne, Luna Amato..." Then she winced as she fell upon the next name. "Sinead."

The wound from her betrayal was still fresh and it felt like salt and been rubbed into it when her eyes fell upon the name. The rest looked dark too. Amy continued.

"Isabel Kabra, ugh of course, Sandy Bancroft..."

"Who's he?" Dan questioned.

"I think he may be Vesper Four but we haven't seen him yet."

Amy looked down at the screen and scrolled through a few more obscure names until she reached the end.

"I'll check his files."

It took her a moment until she sighed.

"Password protected."

"At least we have something there." Jake assured.

"What about our response to Vesper One?" Atticus reminded.

Dan's eyes sparkled. "How about we...actually, no."

Amy knew he must've been thinking about the texts from AJT. She knew it was fake but Dan wasn't convinced. Then a brainwave hit Amy like a bombshell.

"I've got it!"

With a look of triumph, she typed in a response and pressed 'send.'

"What did you do!?" Dan screeched.

Amy smiled. "Something quite brilliant."

••••

Isabel Kabra sat comfortably in the backseat of the limousine. Though she was relaxed, her face portrayed irritation. The Wyomings had run off and Casper, the fool, had sent the photo right as she had swiped the phone. She knew this because before they had disappeared from her sight, Cheyenne had received a text from Vesper One and had victoriously read it out. So not only had she failed to catch Vesper Six and her thick-headed brother, she and her men had also missed their chance to kill Amy and Dan once and for all. And did she mention that she now was in the ugly side of Vesper One? Isabel sighed. She would have to strike again, when the time was right.

Just then, her phone ringed. It was from Vesper One. Two buttons gave her the option to Accept or Decline. Isabel knew that if anyone declined a call from him, he would surely kill them. But Vesper One didn't scare her. Why, he was still in his early twenties. Not even fully mature yet! Isabel resented this annoying fact. It made her seem like she was taking orders from a kid.

She declined the call and exhaled softly.

Vesper One wouldn't do her any good now. It was time she started the part of her plan she was looking forward too. But first, she had to fly to Alaska.

"The airport." She snapped at her driver. "And step on it."

Isabel Kabra's lips extended across her face in a smile. They would all pay dearly, everyone would.

Everyone.

**End of An Alternate Confrontation**


End file.
